


Sprained

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [184]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux tries to hide an injury.





	

It’s nothing, really. He was stupid, and he didn’t warm up properly. He should have taken better care of himself, and so the pain is his burden. He would rather no one realise how stupid he was, or see him as weak, so he bites his lip and deals with it. 

Until he gets into the elevator, where Kylo turns on him. 

“You need to go to medical.”

“What?”

“You’re in pain.”

“I’m fine.”

“Hux, you’re suffering. You need to go to medical. They will fix you.”

“I’m not bloody broken! I’m fine, thank you. It’s just a small… not even a problem.”

“You’re limping!”

“It’s not affecting my duties, and why are you even watching? I’m fine, and your concern is…” Hux pauses. “How can you tell I’m in pain?”

“You’re wincing, when you think no one is looking. You’re favouring one leg. And you’re limping. I’m… I’m… I just worry about you!”

It takes a moment to process, and another moment to realise Kylo isn’t calling him ineffective, weak, or useless. He’s just concerned. For him. All those internal fears making him hide… 

“It’s a dumb sprain, that’s all. I’d… I’ve done it before, and I’ve got a brace I can apply.”

“Do you want me to get a medscanner, just to be sure? Ice? Painkillers?”

“I’ve done it enough to know. I.. have painkillers that I don’t like to take. If I ice it tonight, and only use the meds on duty?” It’s more than he’d like, but Kylo sounds genuinely concerned. 

“…okay, but you’re sitting with it elevated and I’m doing all the fetching tonight. No arguments.”

Hux feels his face go red. He’s never been fussed like this, and it’s strange. “I’m not an invalid.”

“You’re going to hinder your recovery if you don’t.”

Curse his rational argument. Hux fights a tiny smile. “Alright. I accept your terms. But you’re not carrying me.”

“…even over the door?”

“Even over the door.” He does have his pride, after all.


End file.
